Breathe
by spacemonkey69
Summary: A sleep deprived Monica receives an early morning phone call. Complete, please read and review!


Finally, I've written something! I've been so damn slack in recent time, and I have to say sorry to anyone waiting for me to update. I've been sick, lazy and a bit more lazy, and I'm real sorry. But yay, I wrote something! First off, the story came along after listening to 'Breathe' by Anna Nalick, which is such a wonderful song, and I needed to write something with it. So this is something from _after _Season 10, and it was originally meant to be something incredibly angsty and depressing, hence the angsty and depressing song I stole/borrowed from. But it turned out kinda...peppy. Eh, well, it's all good. And I still kept the lyrics that inspired me at the start of the song because...well, they're pretty and they inspired me! So please read and review and I love you! I'm off to watch me some 'The Daily Show', tra la la!

I do not own friends/actors/characters/Anna Nalick, but I do own fresh fake nails, which make typing ever so fun, so if you come upon any typos, its all because of the damn nails!

_**2am and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake.**_

**'_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake? _**

_**I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season'.**_

I flopped back in my chair, wondering why nobody had told me how tiring it was to be a mommy.

To two, no less. Twins. One and a half year old twins.

I had heard of the terrible twos, but never the terrible one and a half's. Maybe Chandler and I had a special case and were being punished with kids who just didn't understand the simple concept of staying asleep.

Getting up from my comfy chair, I grimaced as it squeaked loudly. Erica stirred then stilled and Jack remained oblivious. I heaved a silent sigh of relief, staring down at my two children. My two angels.

They were angels, just as long as they were sleeping.

I smiled, then started back to our bedroom, knowing I had to get some sleep. Rachel would kill me if I didn't. _I _would kill me if I didn't.

Chandler's soft snores flooded the bedroom and I raised an exhausted eyebrow. Since when did he snore?

Only when he'd been drinking and I had come home to find him already in bed, asleep.

_I told him not to drink tonight!_

Making a mental note to chastise him in the morning and resisting from waking him now to do so, I climbed into bed, letting out a low groan as my muscles relaxed and my eyelids grew heavy.

This was heaven. Even with the lack of sleep, snoring husband, ringing phone-

My eyes snapped open mere seconds before I clambered out of bed and rushed out of the room. Chandler remained oblivious.

_Don't wake up, don't wake up! I just got you two to sleep!_

I slid towards the counter - my sock clad feet making that action a lot easier to do so on the tiled kitchen floor – and snatched up the phone. "Hello?" I whispered, quickly and quietly walking towards the bathroom.

"What am I doing?" came a tearful voice as I shut the bathroom door behind me.

"Rach?"

"Mon, I don't know…what I'm doing."

"Well, could you maybe not know what you're doing at some other time than two am?"

"Monica!"

_Way to go, Mon. Be a little more insensitive next time._

"I'm sorry, honey…what's wrong?""

There was a pause, then a tiny voice said, "I don't love him." I closed my eyes briefly.

_Oh vey._

"Rach, of course you do."

"I don't…"

"Yes, you do! You just have cold feet!"

"I'm wearing socks!"

"You know what I mean!"

"You think I love him?" Rachel sounded unsure.

_Sweet words, Mon, only sweet words._

"I've put up with you and Ross-"

_Sweet, damnit!_

"I mean, sweetie, I've watched you and Ross go through the love/hate thing for over ten years and even when you were at the hate stage, you were still at the love stage."

_Eh, better._

"You think?" Rachel sniffled.

"Yes! Honey, you _know _you love him, you're just nervous and your brain's telling you otherwise."

"…okay."

_Yeah, because she sounds convinced._

I sighed. "Rach…"

"Yeah?"

"You do…love him, right?"

"You just said I did!"

"I'm not you, I don't know how you feel!"

"Then why did you say you knew?"

_Two am, and she wants to play this game?_

"Because it's my job to _tell_ you how you feel! For all I know, you could hate him!"

"But, I love him!" Rachel protested and I smiled.

_Game, set and match._

"That's all I wanted to hear. Good night, Ra-"

"Wait! What if he cheats on me again?"

_Why is this question coming when I've had zero amount of sleep?_

"He wont."

"But what if he does?"

"He wont."

"Yeah, but what if-"

"Rach! He learned his lesson last time. He loves you too much to ruin it again."

_And if he did, I would string him up by his neck. Yeah, because that's the way to get my mother to love me._

"I know…but what if he gets really drunk and cheats on me?"

"Then I will sit on him."

"Mon-"

"Look, honey, do you trust him?"

_Please say yes, I need sleep!_

"I did last ti-"

"No, not last time, now."

"…yes."

_There is a God._

"Do you love him?"

"…yes."

_Two in a row! I am on _fire!

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life together?"

_She ain't living with Chandler and me._

"Yes."

"Then there is no problem!"

"You're right!"

"Of course I'm right!"

_How could she think I would be wrong?_

"And," I added, "Technically, you guys were on a break, so-"

"Alright, alright! I'll let you get back to bed!"

"Thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

_It already is tomorrow._

"Yeah, as long as I can get my husband out of his drunken coma," I muttered and I could picture Rachel frowning.

"Drunken?"

"Must've been a hell of a bachelor party he thew Ross. He's gonna be _so _hung-over."

"Oh, Mon, don't say that! Oh, he's gonna vomit on my dress!"

_Of all the things to worry about…_

"Rach, Chandler isn't going to throw up on your dress."

"You don't know! Oh, my future husband is getting married hung-over!"

"Well, he was drunk the first time you two got married, so it seems fitting for your second wedding."

_Should I have said that?_

"Mon," Rachel said in a warning tone, sounding like she was on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"Okay, breathe honey! Chandler isn't going to throw up, Ross is not going to ruin his own wedding...he's already done that once. Joey wont get drunk and fall out of his chair while attempting to make his speech, Phoebe will not sing about something so wrong that it will make your parents toes curl, and I will try my best not to complain about _my_ parents or control the wedding."

_Is that all?_

"Okay, there are so many more things that could go wrong."

"But?"

"But…but, I guess we'll have to go with the flow." She sighed heavily. "Okay, I'm really gonna let you go back to sleep now. Mental breakdown is over."

"_Back_ to sleep? You're dreaming!"

"Yeah…and Mon?"

_There's more? I need sleep!_

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

_Sleep is overrated._

"Any time."


End file.
